housefandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Teamwork
Intro Teamwork is a 6th season episode of House which first aired on November 16th, 2009. After House's medical license is reinstated, he reclaims his role as Head of Diagnostics in time to treat Hank Hardwick, an adult film star admitted to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital for pulsating eye pain. Meanwhile, Cuddy is reminded that Princeton Plainsboro is not conducive to healthy personal relationships; Cameron and Chase have some news for the team. Recap An adult film star is rubbing his irritated eye and complaining about a headache to his director. However, when the stage lights come up, he falls to his knees screaming his eyes are exploding. The director calls an ambulance. Meanwhile, Cameron and Chase are getting ready to go to work. They discuss President Dibala, and Cameron says she can live with it. Chase is relieved, but Cameron says they also need to get out of PPTH. Foreman is presenting the case of a toddler to House, but he wants to treat the adult film star. However, Foreman is still in charge and he wants to treat the three year old patient. However, Cuddy arrives with House's reinstated medical license. Foreman realizes House is back in charge. Cameron and Chase arrive just in time to announce their resignation. House orders an STD panel, lumbar puncture, medical history an ANA test and several others, and Foreman has to do them all. Hank tells Foreman he is regularly tested for STD's. Hank is married to another porn star. He denies having any history of abuse or drug problems. Hank complains about arm pain and Foreman realizes his muscles are contracting violently. House has gone to see Taub for a consult, and to ask him back on the team. Taub gives him a differential, but shuts House out of his office. House winds up at Thirteen's apartment, gives House another differential, and also shuts the door in his face. House and Foreman discuss the case. House thinks it is cerebral vasculitis and orders steroids and further tests, which again Foreman has to do solo. House goes to talk to Wilson, and Wilson tells him to go looking for one of the hundreds of people who want to work for him instead of chasing old ones. Foreman is looking for help from Chase and Cameron, but they aren't sympathetic and ask him to quit too. However, they finally agree to help out and they start their own differential. They agree to treat him for Vitamin D deficiency as well. Hank's wife shows up and Cameron obviously diapproves of their lifestyle. Hank stands under ultraviolet light to produce Vitamin D, but he suddenly has a nosebleed and then they notice several hemorrhages on his leg. This means it isn't either Vitamin D deficiency or cerebral vasculitis. The patient's blood isn't clotting and he has DIC. House rules out sepsis, and is glad Chase & Cameron are back to help. Cameron thinks it might be a blood infection. House orders heparin and antibiotics. He also realizes that Cameron knows about Dibala. He wants to know why Cameron is staying with Chase, and Cameron suggests that House took this case to get Cameron and Chase to stick around. Chase tells the patient that what he probably has is contagious. They talk about Chase's commitment to Cameron and the patient says he's committed to his wife as well. All of a sudden, Hank is running a fever, which mean the antibiotics aren't working. House goes to see Taub again and tells him about the case, but Taub doesn't want to come back. House doesn't believe him. They argue and Taub realizes that the antibiotics might not be working if the patient's sinuses were clogged. Foreman goes to see Thirteen. He's there to ask Thirteen to return to the team, but says he can't keep his work life and personal life separate. She says she can't work with him, but he says that's not true - it was him who had the problem. House goes to apologize to Chase, who is cleaning out Hank's sinuses. However, he tells him that forgiving Chase is not really in Cameron's character. Chase finishes and starts antibiotics again. Wilson tells Cuddy that House is stalking his old team. He also asks why Cuddy likes Lucas Douglas. However, when Cuddy gets back to Lucas, he realizes House is getting in the way of their relationship. Cuddy realizes he's right and she apologizes. Chase asks Cameron why she forgave him. She says that it's because Chase feels guilty about what he did. All of a sudden, Hank complains of stomach pain. It's the result of his abdomen filling with fluid and his liver failing. They try to think of a new differential, but they keep ruling out possibilities. House figures it has to be blocked bile channels from sclerosing colingitis and tells them to start looking for a liver donor. Chase tells House that Cameron said he forgave him because he feels guilty, but House says it's because Cameron blames House for Dibala's death. He tells Chase he isn't screwing up their relationship, it's already screwed up. House finds Thirteen at her gym and asks her for a new differential. Thirteen keeps up her exercise and House realizes she's doing it to treat her Huntington's disease. Thirteen wants to know why House hasn't just asked her to come back and realizes that he doesn't want to be rejected. Cameron tells Hank he will need a liver donor, and tells him that they usually don't give them to porn stars. Hank gets angry and tells her how overprotective his early life was. However, Hank's wife is more conciliatory. Chase and Foreman scan Hank's liver and Foreman tells Chase not to listen to House. They find something in the bile duct - the liver is completely filled with strongyloides. They start treatment. Chase finds Lucas Douglas reading his charts. Lucas compliments Chase on his charts but also notices that he stopped being so precise and complete four weeks before. Lucas wants to know why Chase is leaving and tells him not to run away from his problems. Lucas asks for any dirt on his colleagues. All of a sudden, Hank's lungs fill with fluid and his liver is still failing. The strongoloides might just be a coincidence. They realize he might have a cardiomyopathy, but House rules it out. He agrees with Foreman that it's probably lymphoma and orders chemotherapy. Cameron tells him they are not going to update Thirteen and Taub on the patient. Chase asks why Cameron is mad at House but not him. He says he would still kill Dibala if he had it to do all over again. He also tells her he's staying at Princeton-Plainsboro. Cameron agrees that he can do that if he wants. House asks Wilson how he can get his old team to work for him, but Wilson won't help him out. House says he knows that his team is good, but Wilson says he's just comfortable with them. Wilson tells him he might have deeper problems than hiring new people. Hank starts having blood in his urine and has a cardiac arrest. They manage to stabilize him, but the patient has virtually no red blood cells or white blood cells. House thinks it is leukemia and orders radiation treatment to wipe out his bone marrow. He calls to Taub and Thirteen for help. Taub gets a fax and throws it out. Thirteen gets a fax too and lets it slide to the floor ignored. Cuddy wants to know why House is leaving before noon and why he is destroying his patient's bone marrow. She asks him if it's because of her and Lucas, to which House doesn't answer. Cuddy wants alternatives and House says he does too. House arrives home and finds Chase waiting for him, telling him he wants to be on the team. House asks him if he thinks that will save his marriage, and Chase says he doesn't know. House says he has four candidates for three spots and doesn't commit. Hank is taken to get radiation. Thirteen gets the job she was looking for at the community clinic, but instead of celebrating snatches up House's fax. Taub is seeing a patient about her crow's feet, but is more interested in House's fax. House is at the radiation treatment because he thinks it might be wrong. Suddenly Thirteen and Taub call together - it's Crohn's disease. Hank's overprotective upbringing has caused an autoimmune response - the body is attacking healthy cells because it never got the chance to fight anything dangerous. The strongoloides, ironically, suppressed this autoimmune response until they started treating it. House orders methylprednisolone. Taub comes back and says he wants to be on the team again. House realizes that the excitement of the job keeps Taub from philandering. However, House still won't commit. Chase tells Cameron he want to work for House again. Cameron comes to House and tells him she was in love with him, but she was an idiot. She wanted to be like him so she could help him. However, she realized House had already figured out it was Crohn's and just delayed the diagnosis to get his old team back. She also says that House did kill Dibala by convincing everyone on his team they could play God. She says that he cared more about getting Taub and Thirteen back than the patient. She tells him that House has ruined Chase - Chase can no longer tell right from wrong. She says she loved both House and Chase and can't stand what they've become - there is no way back for either of them. She offers to shake hands, but instead kisses House goodbye. Wilson is astounded Chase, Taub and Thirteen are coming back and Cameron is not. House also tells Wilson that Cameron has broken up with Chase and is leaving the hospital. Hank quickly improves. Foreman sees Thirteen has come back, but still doesn't want to have anything do do with him personally. Rachel Taub comes to grips with Taub's decision. Cameron bids Chase goodbye. House sees Lucas and Cuddy together leaving the hospital. Major Events * House gets his licence back and becomes Head of Diagnostics once again, resulting in Foreman being demoted to second in command. * Cameron resigns from the hospital and leaves Chase and New Jersey for good. * Taub and Thirteen return to the team again. Title The title of this episode may come from one or more of the following: *Two members of the old team and two members of the new team are coming together to form yet another new team. *House had already diagnosed the patient before the team, but he used the situation to get his old team members back.